¿Por qué tiemblas tanto?
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Sabemos que Manuel es flaco por "esos" ejercicios nocturnos junto con Martín, ¿y las réplicas? Ninguno de los latinos debió ver "eso". *ArgentinaxChile*


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia son míos.

**Advertencia:** Ocurrencia del ocio del domingo. Gritos y palabras de "amor". Semi-lemon por palabras fuertes. Trauma.

**Pareja:** ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel.

* * *

**¿Por qué tiemblas tanto?**

Habían invitado a sus hermanos a la casa de la pareja para celebrar…cualquier cosa, era una pijamada muy gay según Manuel. Hicieron de todo para divertirse, ver películas gringas donde uno que otro las criticaba, contar chismes de los países europeos inclusive a su progenitor español, peleas sin sentidos, intento de violación, bromas y entre más hasta que los invitados durmieron en la misma habitación un tanto…apretados.

De repente un movimiento del suelo comenzó a ser escuchado, primero por Pedro que no le dio mayor atención pensando que era un camión subterráneo o algo así. Segundo Gapy, despertó por instinto animal junto con Cool Llama (aunque algunos se preguntaban cómo demonios cabía esa llama en ese lugar).

Gapy intentó despertar a su dueño ecuatoriano sobre su cabeza, pero este dormía profundamente.

Cool Llama tuvo suerte al hacer despertar a Miguel.

Miró a su alrededor un tanto perdido por la oscuridad. Se incorporó en la cama-colchón del suelo sintiendo movimientos leves, no eran fuertes, pero ya le estaba preocupando. Por suerte se detuvo. Tragó fuertemente su saliva. Se arrastró a la derecha hacia el boliviano para despertarlo, sacudió un poco su hombro, el cual dijo incoherencia y abrió los ojos.

― ¿Q-Qué pasa…? ―preguntó medio dormido.

―Parece que tembló. ―contestó preocupado Miguel.

―Yo no siento nada. ―dijo sin más, sin embargo nuevamente comenzó a moverse el suelo. Ambos morenos se miraron desconcertados y preocupados. Subía, aumentaba el ritmo no muy fuerte ni muy despacio.

― ¡Está temblando! ―Perú no pudo contener las ganas de gritar y avisar a todos.

― ¡Está temblando! ―Pedro se levantó de golpe pronunciando lo mismo que el peruano, corriendo afuera del cuarto…se le olvidó algo muy importante― ¡Mi hermana! ―regresó por Itzel.

― ¡¿Qué sucede coño? ―gritó la venezolana, luego se dio cuenta que se movía todo.

Con todos esos gritos, los países latinos salieron del cuarto, uno que otro decía que era bueno protegerse en el umbral, lamentablemente no cabían todos.

― ¡Silencio, silencio! ―los calló México del Sur, justo en eso el temblor terminó― Bien, ya pasó.

― ¡Sabía que no era buena idea venir! ―reclamó Julio asustado, sí, asustado.

―Por lo menos el temblor terminó, no fue tan fuerte. ―dijo el mexicano.

― ¿Deberíamos irnos? ―preguntó Miguel, detrás del estaba Cool Llama, quien acertaba en irse― Recuerden que Manuel tendrá todo el año con replicas después del terremoto.

―Sí, pero no creo que sea para tanto. Solo fue un temblor pequeño.

― ¿Y si vuelve? Hay que buscar a Martín y a Manuel. ―mencionó Catalina.

―Shh ―la silenció Venezuela. La otra no sabía por qué lo hizo, en realidad nadie sabía por qué―. Escuchen…algo suena.

Efectivamente como dijo Ana María, "algo" sonaba desde el oscuro pasillo acaparando toda la atención de las naciones.

Luciano iba a preguntar reconociendo esos ruidos, para su mala fortuna otra vez comenzó a temblar.

Todos se abrazaron de la primera persona que estaba a su lado. No duró mucho, fueron solo cinco segundos.

―Tranquilidad…vayamos a buscar a-

―Shh, otra vez esos ruidos. ―Venezuela interrumpió a la mexicana poniendo más oído a los ruidos.

―Vienen de la habitación de Martín y Manuel. ―comentó la colombiana.

―Entonces vamos a buscarlos. ―le cogió la mano sin previo aviso corriendo al cuarto de la pareja. Catalina reclamó en que no deberían ir ya que a lo mejor yacían haciendo sus necesidades, no obstantes, los demás latinos fueron detrás de ellas; la curiosidad.

Observaron una luz salir de la puerta, no estaba completamente cerrada, lo que dio como resultado a una venezolana curiosa siendo retada por cierta colombiana abriendo un poco la puerta…y no fue buena idea. Todos los latinos se asomaron a ver.

―Ah…ah…ah…uhnnmm…

Colombia se llevó una mano a la boca, tenía el rostro sonrojado al ver eso. Ana María se encontraba en la misma situación, pero sin taparse la boca, únicamente veía los movimientos desenfrenados de Martín estando de rodillas teniendo a Manuel en posición de perrito.

― ¿Se siente caliente…? Ah…

―S-Sí…

― ¿Sí? Argh…Sos míos…decílo…decílo…

―…Tuyo…ah…ah…d-dale…

―Sos de…d-de Argen-tina…decílo…ah…

―Soy…ah…a-ah… ¡Argh!…Ar…Ar-gentina…ah…uhmmm…

― ¿Querés…querés que me…ah…detenga?

―No…sigue weón…ah…

En esos momentos de palabras súbitas de tono y las acciones de sexo, Perú y Ecuador se desmayaron, al segundo después se desmayó Bolivia.

Sebastián no creía lo que veían sus glamurosos ojos, viendo a su propio primo haciendo eso…en realidad no causaba sorpresa, pero verlo era otra cosa, no obstante le cubrió los ojos a Paraguay.

Los hermanos México estaban paralizados.

―Por dios… ―murmuró Venezuela concentrada, pero luego notó una presencia a su lado aparte de la colombiana― ¿Luciano? ¿Qué haces?

―Me voy a unir. ―dijo todo natural para hacer el trío. Rápidamente su idea fue opacada al ser jalado por la chica, no solo eso, todos retrocedieron a su lugar anterior alejándose de los jadeos y gemidos de la pareja, y otra vez se aparecieron las leves replicas.

Nadie gritó, nadie corrió, únicamente esperaron a que pasara.

Todo tranquilo, los desmayados se recuperaron.

Procedieron rápidamente a recoger sus cosas, no se quedarían para escuchar sus palabras de "amor" y menos los temblores.

Salieron de la casa de Manuel. En la caminata, sacaron sus propias conclusiones de esas extrañas replicas.

―Si mal no recuerdo ―decía Miguel― Martín dijo que Manuel era flaco por esas "actividades".

―Eso quiere decir, que esos temblores eran producto de sex-

―Ni se te ocurre continuar Luciano ―dijo enseguida Ana María antes de que pronunciara una palabra fuerte―. Esos temblores eran producto de…hacer el amor. ―sí, así sonaba mucho mejor.

Catalina la miró de reojo preguntándose si eso era cierto lo de las réplicas…

Pedro había quedado completamente traumado.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Siempre tuve esa duda si las réplicas son producto de Martín hacia Manuel. Últimamente ha estado temblando mucho, por lo menos donde yo vivo (en el "coso" de Manu) y en el sur también. Solo fue humor, parodia. Como buena Manusiana, todo lo agarramos para el webeo, cada vez que estoy en el msn, hay un pequeño temblor y comienzo a teclear "¡Wn, Martín le está dando duro! xD".

Asique… las dudas del por qué Manu es tan flato y hay réplicas es por culpa del gozoso del Martín.

Eso no ma'.

Nos leemos por ahí, en el mismo canal, a la misma hora (?).

Bye!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
